


Tea Party

by clgfanfic



Category: Soldier of Fortune Inc.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny Ray and his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Compadres #19 and later in Watch Your Six #3 with Mary Fallon Zane.

Chance watched as Benny Ray chased after his three children, finally scooping up seven-year-old Katie – the youngest and the only girl – and swinging her up onto his shoulders.

She squealed with delight, then giggled, hollering, "Daddy!  Put me down!"  But she was clinging to the sniper's neck, making that impossible.

          "Way to go, Benny Ray," Chance said softly, then jogged after them.

          Peter, the sniper's nine-year-old adopted son, headed straight for the swings, while eleven-year-old Ben opted for the jungle gym, scrambling up to the top in seconds flat.  Chance shook his head.  Kids, they had some kind of magical energy source, and he wished he had one of their batteries – it could come in real handy on some of their missions.

          He walked over and gave Peter a few pushes to get him going, then joined Benny Ray, who was pushing the merry-go-round for Katie, who was standing in the center of the spinning disk, urging her dad to "Make it go faster!  Faster!"

          Ben climbed down from his perch and ran over, jumping onto the spinning ride.  "Faster!" he hollered.  "Really fast!"

          Benny Ray picked up the speed, Chance helping him.  The two kids squealed, hanging on tightly.  Eventually the two men stepped away, letting the merry-go-round leisurely slow on its own.

"Daddy, when's practice?" Ben asked, trying to tickle his sister, who socked him in the arm – hard.

          The sniper checked his watch.  "Damn, it's later than I thought," he said, more to himself than to the kids – time really did fly when he was having fun with the three.  "I think we better get goin', son."

          "Awww, do we have to?" Katie asked.

          "Coach won't like it if Ben's late to his baseball game," Benny Ray explained.  "And Peter has to get to his music lesson.  Don't you have someplace to go, too?" he asked, grabbing the bars to slow the ride faster.

          Katie shook her head.  "My dance teacher is in San Francisco, visiting her mom.  I don't have anything to do 'til my karate class."

          "Karate?" Chance asked Benny Ray, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

          "They all take lessons," the sniper replied, grabbing a bar and finally bringing the ride to a stop.

          "It's fun!" Katie said, jumping off and racing her older brother over to the swings.  "Peter!" she called.  "Time to go!"

          "Okay!" he called, launching himself off the swing when it was at its zenith and landing in the grass with a solid _thud_.

          They all raced back to Benny Ray's Dodge Ram, Peter beating the other two.  They climbed into the bed, jockeying for positions, and sat down with their backs against the cab.

Chance climbed into the passenger seat as Benny Ray paused to stare at the three innocent faces that regarded him with well-practiced neutrality.

"Now y'all know your mama don't like you ridin' back there," he said, but there was already a ring of defeat to the words.

"Aw, come on, Daddy," Ben wheedled.  "We won't stand up."

"Promise?" Benny Ray asked.

Three heads nodded.

"I see any heads pop up, I'll pull over and make you get inside," he warned them.

"Find some big bumps!" Katie said as the sniper climbed into the cab.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Their first stop was the pee-wee baseball field to drop off Benjamin James Riddle – Benji to his family and closest friends, BJ or Ben to the rest of the world.

Benny Ray walked the boy over to the dugout while the others stayed in the Ram, then waited until he had changed into his uniform.  He gave the boy a hug and wished him good luck while Ben kissed his dad's cheek and hugged his neck.

"I'll try and come back to watch the game," Benny Ray told his son, "but it'll depend on what your mama's got planned."

"Okay," Ben replied.  "It's okay if you can't come.  We always lose to the Tigers anyway."

"Hey," Benny Ray scolded.  "If ya think beat, ya are beat.  Think that you're gonna whomp on 'em this time."

Ben grinned.  "Okay."

With a final pat on the boy's back the sniper headed back to the truck.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Their next stop was a small Victorian house in a tree-shaded neighborhood.  Chance handed Peter Ricardo Riddle – Peter, nothing else would do – his violin, which had ridden safely on the front seat between the two men.  The sniper had paid a small fortune for the instrument.

Benny Ray walked him to the door.  "So," he said, "you like playin' the fiddle?"

"Violin," Peter corrected.  "Uh-huh.  It's fun.  Mrs. Myrtle says I'm really good.  She says I can try out for the youth orchestra next year, maybe."

"Now that sounds like a plan," Benny Ray said, patting his son's back.

"Can you come hear me play next week?" Peter asked, his expression and voice both so hopeful the sniper couldn't have said no even if he wanted to.

"If I'm in town I'll be there.  Tell your mother to give me a call with the details."

"I will," Peter promised, then paused to give his father a hug.  "I had fun today."

"Me, too," Benny Ray replied, bending over to kiss the top of the boy's head.

Another kiss later, Peter knocked on the front door and was invited in by his music teacher, who waved at Benny Ray as he headed back to the truck.  The sniper waved back.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Fifteen minutes later, Benny Ray pulled up and parked in front of the house he and Mary Ellen had picked out when they had first moved to Los Angeles.  At the time, he was just starting his new job as an instructor at the police academy, but that was before Matthew Q. Shepherd had appeared and offered him a job, and before the separation.  Becoming an operator – and a freelance one at that – was the last straw for Mary Ellen.  He had promised her he'd be there for her and the kids, but he couldn't do that and be an operator, too.  But that was who and what he was.  Down deep she knew that, but it still hurt, and it drove home to both of them how far apart they had grown over the twelve years of their marriage.  The separation was a natural next step, and he suspected that she had already filed for a divorce.  The thought hurt, but there was nothing he could do.  He still loved her, but not like when they'd first been married.  She deserved a chance to find a man who would give her what she needed, and he deserved to do the kind of work that meant something to him.

          "Benny Ray?" Chance said.  "You okay?"

          The sniper nodded, pulled from his thoughts.  "Yeah," was all he said.  He hesitated a moment, then climbed out of the Ram.

Katie reached for him, saying, "Daddy, lift me out."

He hefted her over the side of the truck, hoping his wife wasn't watching.  Mary Ellen really hated it when he let the kids ride in the back.

          Katie ran to the front door and tried the knob.  "It's locked," she announced when the two men caught up with her.  "Mommy's gone."

          Benny Ray fished into his pocket for his keys and opened the door.  Katie rushed inside, yelling, "Mommy!"  A minute later she was back.  "See, I told ya.  She's not here."  She handed Benny Ray a note.

          "Have to go to the store.  I'll be back in an hour," he read aloud.  "She left at 10:30."

          Chance checked the clock on the wall – it was eleven.

          "Are you going to stay 'til mommy gets back?" Katie asked her father hopefully.

          He nodded.  "But just until your mama gets home," he said.

          She pouted a moment, then asked, "Are you and Mommy still mad at each other?"

          Benny Ray squatted down so he was at Katie's level.  "We're not mad at each other, sweetie, not any more."

          "Then why don't you come home?" she asked, clearly confused and wishing he was there more.

          Chance glanced away.  This wasn't a conversation he needed to hear, but when he caught Benny Ray's eye he could see the man wanted him to stay.  Moral support.  He could appreciate that and sat down in a comfortable recliner.

          Benny Ray scooped the girl up and carried her over to the sofa, then sat down, her on his lap.  "Well, Katie-bug, your mother and me, we talked, and we decided that it would be better if we spent some time apart."

          "Are you gonna get divorce?" she asked, her expression serious.

          Benny Ray dipped his head.  "I don't know, sweetie.  Maybe.  But even if we do, it doesn't mean that either of us will love you, or your brothers, any less.  It just means that your mama and me have decided on different ways to live our lives."

          "You mean like her going to college and you going to be a policeman?"

          "Yep," he said, unable to explain his job with Major Shepherd to the seven-year-old.

          Katie considered his words for a few moments, then asked, "Will you still come see me if you're divorced?"

          "Of course I will," Benny Ray said, hugging her close.

          "Promise?"

          "I swear to you, I'll always be a part of your life – always – no matter what."

          She kissed his cheek.  "Okay."

"Now, what're we gonna do 'til your mama gets home?"

          "I know!" she exclaimed, smiling.  "A tea party!"

          Chance grinned.  "A tea party?" he mouthed, his eyebrows arching in question.

          Benny Ray responded with a sheepish shrug.  "Okay," he agreed.  "In the dining room?"

          "My room," Katie directed matter-of-factly.

          Benny Ray stood and carried her down the hall tucked under one arm.  Inside the good-sized bedroom – painted pale green with white trim – was a small white table and four small white chairs, three of which were already occupied.  Chance snorted softly and Benny Ray fought hard to keep the grin off his face.

          In one chair sat a brown teddy bear dressed in camouflage fatigues and a boonie hat.  In another, a cream-colored rabbit sat waiting, dressed in what could only be described as a ninja costume.  A G.I. Joe doll stood in the third chair, and next to him a black Barbie – both were dressed in OD fatigues and Barbie carried a plastic straw tucked under her arm.

          "What's the, uh, straw for?" Chance asked.

"That's her bo staff," Katie explained, her expression serious.

"You couldn't figure that out?" Benny Ray asked his teammate.

Chance rolled his eyes at the sniper.

The fourth chair, which was empty, was quickly pulled out of the way by Katie.  "You and Daddy, sit here," she said, pointing to the floor space she had just cleared.

Once the two men were settled side by side, she disappeared for a few minutes, returning with seven small paper cups and a can of root beer.  She set the cups in front of Chance, Benny Ray, the bear, the rabbit, Joe and Barbie, then pulled the fourth chair up between the bear and rabbit and set the last cup down for herself.

          Benny Ray poured a little of the soda into each of the cups, then he and Chance listened as Katie explained who the other "guests" were and what their next mission was going to be – getting even with Tommy Sterrap, a neighbor boy who regularly pulled her hair and made her crash her kite last week.

          Both men felt very sorry for Tommy Sterrap, and they exchanged looks that said clearly, "If he knows what's good for him, he'll run away from home as soon as possible."

          Chance elbowed Benny Ray.  "She's your daughter, that's for sure."

          The sniper shot him a glowering look, but he was grinning, too.  "You know it."

          After the longwinded explanation, Katie asked, "Can I show you something?"

          "Sure," Benny Ray said.

          Katie quickly cleared away the cups – pouring the bear's, rabbit's, Joe's and Barbie's unfinished drinks back into the can – then fetched a small plastic tray with several bottles of nail polish setting on it.  She set the tray on the table and had both men put their hands out on the top of the table as well.  Before either could object, she set to work, painting their fingernails as well as her own.  A steady stream of conversation accompanied the manicure.

Mary Ellen found them just as Katie finished her project.

"Mommy!" she called.  "See, I painted Daddy's fingernails.  Chance's, too!"

Mary Ellen fought back a laugh, saying, "Yes, dear, I can see that.  It's, uh, very nice."

          "You got to blow on 'em," she explained to the two blushing men, then demonstrated on herself – blowing hard on each fingernail in turn.

          Mary Ellen grinned and shook her head.  "Her latest passion," she explained.  "Thanks for dropping off the boys."

          Benny Ray nodded as he stood.  "No problem, I'm gonna try to catch the last of Ben's game."

"He'll like that," she said.  "Did Peter tell you about his recital?"

"Yeah, he asked if I could come."

Chance stood, watching Katie play as the two adults talked.  From the corner of his eye he also watched the sniper's wife.  Mary Ellen was a very pretty lady – athletic and trim, with shoulder-length blonde hair and pale blue eyes, and she had a few freckles on her tan cheeks that added a country girl flavor.  All in all, a very nice package.  But she had no knowledge of what they did.  And worse still, she had no clue as to who her husband really was.  Chance mentally shook his head.  It was a real shame, because she had no idea what she was really giving up.

Benny Ray was about to ask his wife about taking the kids for the weekend when his and Chance's beepers both chirped.  He glanced down.  It was Major Shepherd.  Looking up at Mary Ellen, he said, "Damn, we've gotta go.  Have Benji call and tell me how the game went."

          Mary Ellen nodded, her expression a mix of annoyance and honest concern.

          "Daddy?" Katie said, hurrying over and tugging on his shirt.

          "I have to go now, Katie-bug," he said, picking her up and giving her a hug.  He looked over her shoulder to meet his wife's eyes.  "But maybe this weekend?" he said, but it was a question for Mary Ellen.

          She shook her head.  "Next weekend.  They have a karate tournament in Orange County this Saturday morning," she said.

          "Okay," the sniper agreed, hoping he'd be in town.  "I'll give you a call if I can't make it."

Mary Ellen nodded.  "Be careful."

          The sniper gave his daughter a kiss, then sat her back down.  "You be good," he told her.

          "I will," she promised.

          "And good luck at the tournament," he added.

          Katie nodded, then grinned.  "I'm gonna kick butt!"

          "Katherine Marie!" Mary Ellen scolded.

          "What?" the girl asked.

          Mary Ellen looked from her daughter to Benny Ray and back again.  "You're a bad as your daddy," she sighed.

          Katie's eyes rounded.  "But it's true!"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Almost an hour later the two operators arrived back at the Silver Star.  Margo's maroon Jag was already parked out front, along with Shepherd's 'Vette and the Suburban.  They were the last ones to arrive.

"Damn," Benny Ray muttered as he parked behind the Jag.

          "Yeah," Chance agreed.  If it was an emergency their delay could mean life or death for someone.

They quickly headed inside and found the other three in basement, waiting for them.

          "Glad you could join us," Matt said, sounding a little annoyed.

          "Accident on the 405," the sniper explained.  "Had to take surface streets."

          The major nodded.  Traffic.  It was the one major problems they faced, living in the Los Angeles area.  "Okay, listen up, people, we have another mission," he said.  "Looks like someone's been kidnapping scientists…"

          The two operators walked over and sat down on one of the two sofas, listening as Shepherd laid out the details.  As he was wrapping up, Chance glanced down and noticed his fingernails for the first time.  His eyes rounded slightly.

          "Chance, you have a problem?" Matt asked.

          The pilot looked up, momentarily stymied.  "Uh, no.  No, I'm fine."

          Shepherd studied the man for a moment, then continued, explaining how they would be meeting one of Trout's assets in the Ukraine.  As the major spoke, Chance carefully crossed his arms over his chest, tucking his hands under his arms, hiding the damning evidence.

The sniper noticed the move, his confused expression quickly giving way to one of realization, then discomfort.  He leaned back against the sofa, stretching his legs out, then slipped his hands into the pockets of his loose-fitting jeans.

When Matt finally finished with the briefing, he concluded, "So, get your gear together and be back by 2100.  We'll bunk here tonight; our flight leaves early tomorrow."

C.J. was the first one up, heading straight for his stash of explosives.  Margo was next.  She needed to arrange for their covers and their papers.

In unison, Chance and Benny Ray pushed themselves off the sofa.

The sniper waited for Shepherd to step into his office, then asked, "How do we get this stuff off?"

"Nail polish remover," Chance replied.  "But I doubt the Major or C.J. are going to have any."

"Margo?" Benny Ray asked.

"Let's hope so," was the reply.

Together they walked over to the computer where Margo was working.

"Uh, Margo," Benny Ray said.  "Got a minute?"

She looked up, her expression confused.  "Something wrong?"

They moved closer, and Chance dropped his voice, saying, "We need your help."

Margo's eyes rounded.  "What's wrong?"

"You got something to get this off?" Benny Ray asked, pulling his hands out of his pockets and holding them out for her to see.  Chance did the same.

Margo stared at their nails, then looked up, the question obvious in her expression.

"My daughter," Benny Ray got out before Margo burst into wild laughter.

"Shhh!" both men immediately responded.

"Oh my God," she gasped, "that's hysterical!"

"Shhh!" they tried again.

Margo forced herself to take a deep breath, then met Benny Ray's eyes.  "Your _daughter_ did that?"

He nodded, his ears turning bright scarlet.

"She's, uh, very talented," Margo said.  "I've, uh, never seem cammo nail polish," she added, checking both their hands again.  "She has a real talent."

"Have you got anything to get it off?" Benny Ray asked, the edge of desperation to the sniper's voice sending her into another laughing jag, but she nodded.

"I'll get it," she said.  "Stay here."

They nodded.

Margo stepped around the edge of the table, heading toward a cabinet where she had some of her equipment.

Matt stepped out of his office.  "Something up?" he asked.

Margo shook her head, then started to laugh again.  "Oh, Matt, you _have_ to see this!"

"See what?" C.J. asked as he rounded the corner.

Benny Ray and Chance both groaned.

The End


End file.
